


The Request

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Three Times No [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to see you use this on yourself."</p><p>Takes place right after The Box</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Request

Jo could feel Lucifer's eyes on her as she slow stripped off her clothes. His quiet request to watch her use a dildo on herself echoed through her, making her nipples start to harden and anticipation grow in her belly.

Lucifer sat on the edge of bed, with an expression of mild curiosity and calmness in his face and posture. Jo had quickly learned that was all a lie. Lucifer's emotions ran deep, held under tight control. Jo could feel his want in the way he looked at her and how the air crackled around him.

Jo stood naked before him, seeing his eyes grow dark. She stretched out on the bed, her hot pink dildo resting on the bed beside her. Normally, Jo would pull out one of her favourite fantasies to get her going. She'd never gotten herself off like this with any other lover and found herself a little shy and hesitant.

Then she looked over at Lucifer, seeing the same anticipation there that curled through her belly, and just the tiniest hint of smugness that he was the first one Jo was doing this for. Jo almost rolled her eyes at that. Mind reading boyfriends could be a pain in the ass at times, and his smugness would be typically male except for the fact that Jo had been the recipient of many firsts for Lucifer.

Instead, she kept her eyes locked on his, as she let her hands wander down her body, remembering the ways he touched her, the feel of his mouth biting and licking his way down her body. Her eyes drifted closed as she cupped her breasts, pulling at the nipples until they were hard.

Lucifer's breath hitched, making Jo smiled, knowing he was still reading her mind, feeling how turned on she was getting from touching herself. The air crackled with electricity, making the hair on her body stand up and her skin shivery from the feel of it. The faintest scent of ozone and brimstone permeated the air for a brief moment before only the ozone lingered.

Jo let her thanks fill her mind, grateful Lucifer could some how control his own scents. The smell of brimstone still triggered a nasty flashback from time to time of when she'd been ripped apart by a hell hound.

With one hand still kneading a breast, she slid the other one down her body to between her thighs. Lucifer's breathing grew ragged as she parted her legs. Jo moaned, as she stroked over her clit, before slipping lower. She was already so wet, turned on by Lucifer watching her and her own fingers sliding into herself that she could come just like this.

She spread her legs wider, bending her knees until her feet rested flat on the bed. Jo shuddered, biting her lip as she parted the folds of her labia, letting Lucifer get a more intimate look. The bed shifted as she felt him move closer.

Jo reached for the dildo, running the head of it over her clit. There was a shaky inhale from Lucifer as she pressed the dildo between her folds. She slid it slowly inside, groaning as it stretched her.

She wanted to take it slowly but found her hand moving faster, shoving the dildo into herself harder. Her hips arched into every thrust. She groaned, head pressed hard into the pillow as she screwed herself.

"Jo..."

She forced her eyes open, needing to see his face. Lucifer's breath was ragged as he knelt on the bed between her legs, watching her thrust the dildo into her over and over. His hands flexed on his knees. His head lifted to meet her eyes and the look there had her coming. She cried out, clenching hard around the dildo.

Lucifer kissed her, lips soft against her as aftershocks rippled through Jo. He carefully eased the dildo from her and pulled her into his arms. Jo curled up against him, one hand traveling down his body.

Lucifer's hand stopped hers. "I already came when you did."

Jo blinked, gathering enough energy to lift herself up to look at him. His expression was soft as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You were so beautiful in your pleasure. It was enough to bring me off when you did."

He tugged her back down and Jo went, drifting off to sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.


End file.
